halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pillar of Autumn
"Escape Intact as Covenant Forces board your ship." Level Description Walkthrough It starts off showing the pillar of autumn after Halo: Reach, where the ship and its crew discover Installation 04 or “Alpha Halo”. It then goes to Cortana and Captain Jacob Keyes where they talk about the Fall of Reach and the pursuing Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice lead by Supreme Commander Thel’Vadamee. Soon the Fleet catches up and Keyes puts the ship on full alert. It then goes to the hangar bay, which has Pelicans flying around, Warthogs on the move and Marines getting to their positions. Sergeant Major Avery Johnson then gives a speech to his Platoon before they run off to their positions on the ship, preparing for boarders. Cortana then gives the message to Sam to open the hatch to the Master Chief’s Cryo-tube. Nathan then goes down. First, Nathan will tell you to look around. Once that’s done you must exit the Tube. Now Nathan will tell you to run around the Cryo Chamber until you know how to walk and run. Then you will stand in this box and look at set lights. Now, just walk into the Shield Recharger. Your Shields will now activate. Then Nathan will tell you to activate the vaporizer. A Plasma Pistol Overload will destroy your shields and let Nathan see if they recharge. They do. Nathan will then go onto teaching you about Weapons but Keyes interrupts him. He says that the Chief is needed at the Bridge. Nathan will argue, but Keyes wins. Cortana then mentions that Covenant Boarders have been reported through out the ship. An Elite Major Domo will then blast the door down and kill Sam. He will try to kill you but, fails and runs off. Nathan will then tell you to follow him. You follow him. Seconds later a blast rips through the bulkhead and kills Nathan. Go back. Then jump over the pipes and go to the left where you will see 2 doors. Go through the one that’s straight ahead. Another explosion will come through, avoid it. Go through the door. Go to your right and you will see crewmen with pistols will come under attack from Elites. Crouch under the door and go straight ahead. Then more Elites and Grunts will come from ahead. Go through the door to the right. Go through the other door. An Elite Minor will be be waiting behind the door and is about to go berserk but he gets hit by Assault Rifle fire and retreats to the left while firing his Plasma Rifle. Go to your right and two marines with Assault Rifles will be standing there and firing at the Elite. Ignore them and go your left. Two more crewmen with pistols and a marine will be spotted behind a barricade. They will be firing at Grunts and Elites you are unarmed so you should not bother fighting. The marine will come up to you and tell you to follow him. You will go through the mess hall where wounded marines will be found. And out through a door, two more crewmen behind a barricade will be found fighting more Grunts and Elites. Just go to your right. Keep going until you see a blue arrow on the ground saying “Bridge”. Go through this door. Go to your right and then left and you’re on the bridge. Just go talk to Captain Keyes. After the cutscene he will give you a pistol you may then exit the bridge. Then follow the path up to the crewmen behind the barricade. As soon as you see the arrow, the pistol will become usable. Kill the Grunt Major and the 2 Minors that are standing there waiting. You may pick up their weapons. Then go through the door that’s straight ahead and into the mess hall where a squad of marines are. You will automatically pick up an Assault Rifle. Kill the Grunt Major, Grunt Minors and the 3 Elite Minors. Continue to the top-left corner and go through the door. Go to your left and kill the Grunt Minor and Grunt Major, then continue through the door they were at. Go to your right and follow the corridor to the end and then go left. Kill the unsuspecting Elite Minor, thereby saving three marines. Go left and continue onward and then left. A plasma grenade blast will then blow up two marines guarding an escape pod hatch. A Grunt Major, 6 grunt minors and 2 Elite Minors will then come through the hatch kill them. A boarding craft. Inside the craft are two overshields. Pass the hatch and go to your right. Then your left. Go through the already opened door and kill the Grunt minor. Continue on and go to your right and then straight ahead light recommended then go to your right. Keep going forwards and 2 marines will be seen behind a barricade fighting 5 grunt minors, an elite minor and a Grunt major. Go to your left and 3 Grunt minors and an elite minor will open fire on you, kill them. Go past them and go through the left door. Kill the two Grunt minors at the end. Go right and then left, and then left again. Keep going straight ahead and you’ll meet two marines. You will see plasma grenade blasts everywhere. Kill the four Grunt minors and elite minor that attack them. Then go left and straight ahead. Then left again. An elite minor will be fighting a marine. The marine will die and you must kill that elite and another elite minor. Then kill the ten Grunt Minors. Keep going and then go right. A bunch of barrels that are on fire will be there. Ignore them and continue to your left. Crouch through the broken blast door. Continue forward and a crewman will be attacked by six grunt minors and two elite minors. Go to your right and then left. Continue forward and then go right and then left. A large room with stairs that lead up to a deck swarming with Covenant will appear. Help the marines kill the elite minors, grunt minors and grunt majors that are up there. Then go through the blast door on the upper level. Go left and kill the 3 grunt minors and elite minor at the end. Then continue forward and then left, a squad of Grunts will be fleeing the area. Kill them all. Then go right and kill the Elite Minor. Then go left and Captain Keyes will announce that they are abandoning ship. Keep going and an escape pod will launch and then get hit by a plasma burst and blow up. Keep going and you’ll end up in a area full of escape pod hatches. Keep going down and kill the 3 Grunt Minors. Go left. Then enter the maintenance shaft. Go forward and then quickly right. Keep going down. And then go right again and follow the path. Then go left and then right and then left. Then go left again, keep going down and exit the shaft go right. You will see a door that is stuck and won’t open. Simply melee it and it will open. Go left down the corridor. Then go right. A Grunt Minor with his back turned to you will appear. Kill him. Go right and then left. Kill the 5 grunt minors and the 2 elite minors. Continue on and you will enter the place where Sam was killed. You will see 2 Elite Major Domos in the cryo chamber. They will spot you and exit to capture you. Move on through the door that the elite major destroyed earlier and go forward and an explosion will kill an Elite major domo and a squad of grunt minors. Kill the surviving grunt minors. Go left into a Fire ravaged area. Reenter the maintenance shaft. Go forward and then left. A Grunt minor will be acting brave, just kill him and the other one. Then go right and keep going until you’re out of the shaft. Kill the Grunt Minors and elite minors that wait outside, and help the marines. Go right and kill the other grunt minors at the end. Then go left again and kill the grunt minors, grunt majors and the elite minor. Go all the way up and go right. A barrier will separate you from the elite minors, Grunt minors, An Elite Major Domo and your waiting escape pod. Kill everything and reenter the maintenance shaft to your right. Follow it until get to the other side of the barrier. The escape pod will blow up and you must continue up and then right. 3 marines are waiting. Another escape pod is found waiting and you enter it. MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Trivia *Before you enter the bridge, there is a picture of earth and billboards saying "Fight for her!" etc. But on The Maw, none of these can be seen *There is a Glitch where you can walk through a Escape Pod Hatch and walk around the Autumn. But you can't go far for you meet a Barrier *On the bridge, once keyes gives you a pistol shoot him in the head and you'll kill him. Cortana will call for reinforcements to kill you. Johnson and a group of marines will try to kill you, they are invincible. *Doing the Hatch glitch, you will see that the Plasma Torpedoes coming from the "CCS-Class Battlecruisers" are actually spawning out of nowhere. This due to Bungie not knowing of the gltich in the Level Walkthrough Videos (Not Mine) ﻿ Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_1_The_Pillar_of_Autumn_Part_1|Part 1 Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_1_The_Pillar_of_Autumn_Part_2|Part 2 ﻿